


Venom tries Courting (or: that's not the right way to flirt)

by Artaihpan



Series: Venom learns Human Culture [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, aliens trying to understand alien culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaihpan/pseuds/Artaihpan
Summary: Venom uses what little pickup lines it knows on Eddie. The results are as expected...
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Venom learns Human Culture [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Venom tries Courting (or: that's not the right way to flirt)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for the Venom symbiote failing to understand idioms. Also I headcanon them mentally talking by sharing feelings and images instead of using words. Eddie still has to talk out loud to get what he wants to say across. Venom talks to him only when they're alone since he's not used to mental communication yet.

**"My dear...the vegetation ovaries of my senses... you are the beam of my existence."**

"Hhwha?" 

Eddie coughs as he spits out the foam from his mouth. Looking up from the sink to his alien partner, he wipes his mouth and asks,

"Sorry, can you repeat that?"

**"You are the beam of my existence."**

"No, before that. What's this about ovaries?"

**"Ah. Yes. Eddie, you have captivated my senses. You are truly the vegetation ovaries of my sight orbs."**

The scruffy man stares in confusion. His tired mind tries to decipher what the alien is trying to say until it hits him.

"You mean...apple? I'm the apple of your eye, V?"

**"And the beam of my existence."**

"...and the light of your life, huh."

**"Precisely."**

"It's way too early for this, V..."

The symbiote huffs, but stays silent. Eddie takes this pause in conversation to finishing brushing his teeth. He can feel the sensation of his partner slinking away back inside his skin.

**"Online says best way to strengthen relationship is through communication."** the symbiote's voice sounds through his mind. Eddie flinches, but continues with his task. It stopped taking him by surprise surprisingly quickly. Once you start sharing space with a roommate in your head, nothing can really catches you off guard anymore, he muses.

The symbiote pops out of his skin again.

**"I may not have a firm understanding of the strange phrases you use, but I hope my feelings towards you come across as sincere. You are the most important thing in this world to me."**

The man stops and stares at the mirror. 

"V...stop. I'm blushing..."

**"I know, Eddie. I can feel it."**

Eddie gives the symbiote a half-hearted glare as he finishes freshening up.

"Anddd... the mood's ruined. Congrats, asshole."

**"Takes one to know one."**


End file.
